HOME
by crazyChick7
Summary: Dean doesn't get up the stairs in time. AU
1. Chapter 1

AU HOME. DEAN DOESN'T MAKE IT UP THE STAIRS IN TIME. THIS HAS PROBABLY BEEN DONE BEFORE BUT I AM GOING TO TRY TO MAKE IT ORIGINAL

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

He's on the ground, struggling against the tightening cord which is fast cutting off his breath.

"Dean!" he tries to call when his struggles fail to rip the cord from off his neck. It comes out as a strangled noise. Its another breath of air wasted one, Sam knows, he desperately

needs. He can feel his arms getting weaker and his scrabbles to get the cord off slow. One arm flops down to his side. He can't lift it. His head is getting lighter and sppots are

dancing in front of his vision. His other arm falls slowly to the floor, against his will. He can't lift it again. He knows he is dying. He wants to breath, to suck in the air to his lungs but

he can't. It's impossible.

"Dean," he thinks, knowing he can't be heard "help!,"

Sam loses consciousness and his head falls to one side limply. His chest rises and falls. The movements get smaller and smaller each time until, finally, his chest is still. Sam

Winchester has stopped breathing.

Dean whistles at the sight of the table he has just crawled out from behind of. It looks like an ugly sort of hedgehog. A knife wobbles here and there and the silver glints ominously as

it catch's the light. Dean looks at it for a second and chuckles. Wheeling around, he says,

"Nice try," to no-one in particular.

Dean knows how close he came to being minced. Just a fraction of a second more- He shakes his head. _God this house really is pissed! _Sams face explodes in Deans mind. He

curses himself for not remembering sooner and heads to the stairs. He took the stairs two at a time, wondering what the hell he would find.

Dean makes it to the bedroom in three bounds. He sees Sam, lying there, still and silent with a cord wrapped around his neck, and he's frozen.

"Sammy," He falls to his knees after he rushes to his brothers side. "Come on Sammy," he scooped him up, praying for a his brother to be okay. At the same time, he knew. He

knew as soon as he realised as he saw him lying on the floor. Sam would have called for him- Sam would have-

"Please," he begged. "Please, no."


	2. Chapter 2

Long time since I updated this so I figured now was the time

Long time since I updated this so I figured now was the time. Hope you all enjoy and please don't be shy about reviewing! Happy reading!!

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Chapter 2

Last time

_Dean makes it to the bedroom in three bounds. He sees Sam, lying there, still and silent with a cord wrapped around his neck, and he's frozen._

_"Sammy," He falls to his knees after he rushes to his brothers side. "Come on Sammy," he scooped him up, praying for his brother to be okay. At the same time, he knew. _

_He knew as soon as he realised as he saw him lying on the floor. Sam would have called for him- Sam would have-_

_"Please," he begged. "Please, no."_

"_**Sam, either come in and tell me what's bugging you or go away. It's really annoying having your kid brother hovering," a seventeen-year-old Dean **_

_**says cockily, not even lifting his arm from over his face, and waits for Sam to comply. He is rewarded with the soft patter of feet across the thinly **_

_**carpeted room and a slight depress on the edge of his bed as Sam sat down beside him. "Dad's away out, says he'll be back in an hour. Two at most, we **_

_**have to stay here and he'll bring back dinner."**_

"_**That's not what you came to talk to me about." Deans dropped the mask of cockiness. Truth be told, he was dog tired and wanted nothing more than to **_

_**crawl into this slightly hard single bed and sleep until next Tuesday, but he knew his brother and had to ask. He and his father had just gotten back after **_

_**a particularly difficult hunt. Sam had had to stay behind. It was only supposed to be for a week but they had gotten bogged down and it had taken over **_

_**two weeks before they were finally able to kill the son of a bitch. **_

_**Dean opened his eyes and sat up, inviting Sam to get comfortable. "What's up?" Dean wondered: was it something to do with school; he was like that, **_

_**getting worked up about stuff that didn't matter in the grand scheme of things. Whatever it was, he must have been really stewing on it all evening. For **_

_**when they were at dinner and even after, when they had had that wrestling match for the remote, he had been normal. There had been no trace of the **_

_**frown that now adorned his face or that look in his eyes. Dean didn't know what bothered him worse, the fact that something was bugging his brother **_

_**this much or the fact that he hadn't realised sooner.**_

"_**You and dad were gone a long time."**_

_**Dean frowned. Was this what was the matter? He had already explained, in detail and late into the night, about what had kept them away.**_

"_**Was Cal-"**_

_**The joke on his lips died at the look his brother shot him. Transparent Dean, very transparent, he thought to himself. He wondered what could be the **_

_**matter and then, after a few seconds pondering, it hit him. What Sam, a relatively innocent kid must have gone through in those two weeks. He had dad, **_

_**even though he had been sorely tempted to drop him off a cliff every chance he got, and he hadn't been alone. Sam, his beloved brother, was probably **_

_**worried sick thinking everything had happened.**_

"_**You thought that we weren't coming back," he asked quietly, "You thought that something had happened to us."**_

_**A small nod from Sam confirms this and Dean finds himself pulling Sam into a hug. **_

"_**Nothing," he finds himself saying, with surprising passion, "Nothing will ever happen, not to us and not to dad."**_

"_**Bu-"**_

"_**Quit arguing and listen to Dean. I'm older and I know best. Yes, we will die I can't argue with that. But it'll not be for an extremely long time and only on**_

_** our terms when it comes. Sam, I know you were scared when we were away and I'm sorry that you had to be put through that. But it's done. It's over **_

_**and I'm here. I'll always be here for you. As long as I have breath in my body I'll always be there for you. You don't need to be scared or even annoyed. **_

_**Dean-o will always be here."**_

Those words taunted Dean, those stupid hopeful words, as he held the still body of Sam.

"Sammy," he whispered. Tears fell from his eyes as he hugged Sam close. And that's how Missouri found them a little while later.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, this has got to be the fastest that I have ever updated a story but I was completely blown away by all the lovely review

Okay, this has got to be the fastest that I have ever updated a story but I was completely blown away by all the lovely reviews. Here's the next chapter, just a warning though- nothing much happens plot wise.

Disclaimer-I own nothing.

Chapter 3

_**"I still think that it's going to be a girl," Mary smiled, putting a protective hand over her swollen stomach. John smiled as he slipped into the bed beside **_

_**her, pulling up the blankets as he did so. It was a cold night and it felt nice to be able to crawl into bed beside her. Dean had acted up a lot tonight and John **_

_**was glad that the little tiger was fast asleep.**_

_**"Well, whoever this little person is I hope they are a lot nicer to me than their big brother."**_

_**"**__**Oh yeah," Mary laughed, remembering the incident that had happened earlier that night. First of all, Dean had refused to eat his dinner and when Mary tried cajoling him he had thrown the plate across the floor. John had told the toddler off and that was that. Or so he thought. Later that night, when he was **_

_**going out, his keys had mysteriously disappeared off the counter where he kept them. Mysteriously because he kept them in that place all the time and **_

_**now they were gone. When he asked Mary, wondering if she moved them or something, Dean had piped up (while never taking his eyes off the cartoon **_

_**on the television),**_

"_**Daddy shout…Daddy no go out."**_

_**Mary laughed again, remembering John's attempts to bargain with a toddler and how they came to nothing. Her husband and her son, both as stubborn as**_

_** the other. **_

"_**We'd better keep a good eye on him or he'll give us hell growing up," John said, without any heat.**_

"_**He's a good boy. Just stubborn like his father," she smiled when John shot her a look that could only be described as mutinous, "Now, you haven't **_

_**answered, what do you think this one will be."**_

"_**It doesn't matter," John smiled, pulling his lovely wife into a nice kiss, "He or she will be welcome when they arrive." He leaned down and talked to **_

_**Mary's stomach and the child growing inside, "You just take your time you hear? Mommy and daddy and your big brother Dean are all out here and **_

_**waiting to meet you."**_

"_**You're so sweet."**_

"_**Can't help it, you all bring out the best in me."**_

"_**Charmer." Mary smirked, liking where this was going.**_

"_**Mommy? Daddy?" Dean asked from the doorway, causing both John and Mary to detach themselves from each other's arms and look up. **_

"_**Adorable," John couldn't help but think as he got out of bed and scooped up his little man. His little pyjama top was a little too big and it made him seem **_

_**all the smaller. **_

"_**What's the matter Dean? Why are you up? Why'd you get out of bed?" Mary asked as John took Dean to their bed and sat him down beside his mother. **_

_**John sat carefully down beside them, putting his arm round them as he did so.**_

"_**Wasn't sleepy."**_

_**Mary and John shared a look over the top of his head; a look that said he was clearly lying.**_

"_**What is it son? Did you have a nightmare?"**_

"_**Noise in closest. Moansar."**_

"_**A monster?" Mary queried, immediately understanding what Dean's small mouth could say properly, "In your closet?" She gave him a quick hug and **_

_**shot John a sympathetic smile.**_

"_**Son," John said calmly, "there's no such thing as monsters. You know that, right?"**_

"_**Is," Dean insisted stubbornly, "Heard it."**_

"_**Look at me son, I need you to look at me. Monsters are not real. There is nothing in your closet and the noise you heard was not a monster."**_

"_**Bu-"**_

"_**Even if there was a monster," Mary piped up as Dean's head and attention snapped to her, "There's no need for you to be afraid. Mommy and Daddy are **_

_**here and mommy and daddy will always protect you and your little brother or sister."**_

_**Dean looked at Mary's stomach and, after a second, laid a hand gently on it and gave it a small kiss.**_

"_**I'm big brother. I'll get moanstars that try hurt baby."**_

_**John and Mary smiled**_.

Stupid memories, John thought with a shake of his head, why was he thinking about that tonight of all nights. Maybe it was guilt? Was he feeling guilty that he had

chosen to stay behind, and hidden in Missouri's house, while his sons went off to battle the poltergeist that had taken up residence in his old house?

Should he have gone too? Did he do right by staying away?

He was saved from answering his own questions by the arrival of Missouri.


	4. Chapter 4

Lovely reviews, thank you all so much

Lovely reviews, thank you all so much. Here's another update, getting into the action of the story. This is EXTREMELY short because I've already updated today. Just

a warning, there is not much angst in this one. P.S. If you all want me to include more flashbacks I would be happy to do so, just let me know!

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Chapter four.

John was running. It had started to rain a few minutes ago. The rain pelted down,

attacking every bit of exposed skin. Still, that did not slow him down. He ran as

quickly as he could to the house, desperate to be there and terrified at the same time.

He was a hunter, trained to the highest degree but tonight, on this night, it did not seem like he could move quick enough.

Missouri had came back only a moment ago and it was clear to John that something had gone terribly wrong on their hunt. The look on her face, the one of mixed t

error and shock, and her silence was awfully easy to understand. Something cold slipped into his heart. It was not the guilt that he had been here and chosen not to

do anything. But fear. A fear he had not felt in an extremely long time. A father's worst nightmare: the injury or loss of a child. He had not thought of them as children

in the longest time. Sure the both of them were still young, but what had that mattered so long as they could hold their own in a fight and were able to watch each

others back?

Was it Dean? He had wondered. Or Sam? The poor child he had not fully apologised, for the words he had spoken, to yet? As he stood there, waiting for Missouri, to

speak his mind flashed back to that last night. The night when Sam was still in his crib and Dean in and out of his bed every ten minutes sneaking in to see his

brother. It had been such a normal night, a night like any other. Oh how, in that moment as he stood on the worn carpet, that that night had past just like any other.

Dean had stayed in bed, Sam slept peacefully and he had managed to climb in to bed beside his wife. He felt a bitter sense of loss for that life, the life that remained

unlived.

John had run before Missouri could say a word. He didn't stay to find out- he couldn't hear the news from her mouth

He skidded to a stop, completely soaked, in front of his old house. He spared a thought for the old place, for all the old memories and for everything that had

happened here. His family had began and died here. Mary, his beautiful and sweet Mary had been burned alive by a demonic bastard. A favour he still had to return.

Was he destined to have a child follow?

He ran into the house (the door was already open) screaming SAM! DEAN! at the top of his lungs as he searched the rooms. But it was no use, for Sam and Dean were not here. They were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

Another wee update for you all. Just gotta mention how much I LOVE the new series! I think Castiel is gonna be getting his butt kicked soon!

Chapter 5

"**John, get your arse up off that chair and help us with these groceries," Mary**

**called to her husband as she and Dean came in to the house. She had her hands**

**full and tottered from side to side as she struggled with the weight of it. Dean**

**trotted at her heels, carrying his own bag. She closed the front door quietly and**

**the duo made for the kitchen.**

**"Coming," John said, appearing quickly and taking the heaviest bag from his wife. **

**"Sammy still sleeping?" she asked**

"**Like a baby," John smiled at his little joke. Dean caught his mother's eyes and **

**rolled his. At this, Mary burst out laughing. John, missing this, smiled thinking **

**that she was laughing at his joke.**

**Between the two of them they managed to get the groceries put away quickly. **

**And in no time, John had a steaming cup of tea in front of Mary. "Got you well **

**trained," Mary had smiled. **

"**I know how to take my orders," John said with a mock salute, "Like a good **

**soldier."**

"**Some soldier you are," Mary said with a smile, "Don't think I don't notice that **

**you're always "busy" every time I have to go to the store."**

**John threw a dark look at the little Dean who was disappearing out the kitchen door. Mary took a large gulp of her tea, enjoying the feeling of the **

**burning liquid in her throat. It was a cold October day and she was glad to be in the warm of her own home.**

"**What was that look for? You are aware he is a toddler? Not a little Damien" **

"**Do you not remember the last time I went to the store with you two?" John said mildly. Mary shook her head.**

"**And I wouldn't let the little… monkey get a multi pack bag of chips. That bag of chips that, need I remind you, was bigger than him at that point."**

**Mary let out a cackle of laughter, as she remembered, but quickly stifled the noise. She stuffed her hands in front of her mouth and chuckled. Her eyes streamed and she could not talk.**

"**It wasn't funny," John said resolutely, "I still don't know who he managed to get that stuff into my pockets."**

"**Don't be such a spoil sport." Mary managed to say after a second.**

"**You're not the one who was banned from the shop for a month."**

"**God, he's hilarious."**

"**Glad I'm so funny," John smiled and stood up. "Drink up your tea. Sammy's due to wake soon. And the little hell raiser has been quiet for a while."**

"**Are you sure you can manage him," Mary whispered as John went out of the kitchen, "Or do you want me to give you a hand with the little demon we are raising?"**

"**Ha ha ha"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…**And do you know what mommy says," Dean said to the baby Sam. He was wide-awake in his stroller, sitting quietly and watching his big brother. His **

**eyes were bright and fixed on Dean, who had dragged a footstool from the other side of the room and was standing on that as he was not yet big **

**enough to see over the top to him. John stood in the doorway, taking in the sight with a small smile.**

"**Mommy says that angels watch us when we sleep. But I do one better. Sammy angels may watch ober me and but I'm going to watch over you. I've d**

**one it for ages now. I got mommy to get you the special kind of milk that is food as well."  
**

**John smiled and felt Mary slip her hand into his. They both listened as little Dean continued in earnest.**

"**I take care of you. I always take care of you."**

John was thrown from his thoughts by the shrill ring of his phone. He had flopped down on the bottom stair of his old house when his frantic search had

produced nothing conclusive. He grabbed at the phone hungrily, pressing the button and asking,

"Hello? Dean Sam? Boys?"

Silence.Save for the thudding of his heart in his ears.

"Dad…"

TBC


End file.
